


There's Always Darkness in the Light.

by greenlair23



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Creature Severus Snape, Dark Harry, M/M, Magically Powerful Harry Potter, Morally Grey Harry Potter, Multi, OOC
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-25
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-07-02 05:27:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 14,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15789882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greenlair23/pseuds/greenlair23
Summary: After the faithful murder in one Halloween night, the feared Lord Voldemort was 'defeated' and left Hadrian James Potter an orphan. However, blessed by Mother Magic to bear her mark, Hadrian gave Voldemort's soul a permission to stay in his mind making him the first human hocrux ever. Bearing both the mark of magic and death, Harry has the power to change the world.





	1. Fateful Night

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, but the whole idea that I use in this piece is all mine and a few from other works that inspired me.
> 
> This story is mainly a Tomarry story but it won't happen just yet. Not until our dear Harry starts his second year at Hogwarts. There are a lot of changes that I input in this story! Mainly the characters, such as the blossoming friendship that Moony, Padfoot and Severus is going to have. As much as I love Wolfstar but for the sake of this story, I am going to make pair Remus and Severus together, since they're my second favourite pairing.
> 
> There's also no Dursleys here because I'd like to think that if Petunia could set aside her jealousy and actually do something worth it in her life, she wouldn't need a man in her life. That's right! I'm making Petunia a smart and respectable woman here. She could go all the way in life if she wants to!
> 
> This story is still developing, I'm sorry if there are so many grammatical errors since English is not my first language and I do not have a Beta Reader. I would also like to apologize ahead because I might not update as frequent as I want to because of my hectic college schedule. I hope you can understand and please enjoy!
> 
> T.G.E

 

* * *

 

 

> _"_ _I have learned things in the dark that I could never have learned in the light, things that have saved my life over and over again so that there is really only one logical conclusion. I need darkness as much as I need light."_

**Barbara Brown Taylor.**

Hadrian James Potter watched as his mother succumbed to the ground after receiving a nasty green light to her chest. He silently watched as her mother's magic slowly but surely dimmed and finally left her body to form a shield around him, under the shimmering shield he could hear the comforting word of his mother soothing his heart. Then, he focused on the looming figure in front of him. He saw how the person whispered and produced the same green light that hit his mother before, only now it is targeted at him. The green light hit his mother's shield instead and rebounded towards the figure. Hadrian saw how the green light engulfed the figure destroying it and leaving a bright blue orb to hover around him.

Hadrian felt somehow elated seeing the blue orb flying around him, he felt connected with the orb as if something felt right at that moment. Then the orb stopped right in front of Hadrian's nose. The boy could feel a slight probe in his mind, as if the orb was asking permission, knowing that the orb wouldn't hurt him he let it settle in. The orb went inside through Hadrian's forehead, leaving a lightning bolt scar as a memoir. Afterwards, little Hadrian felt as if someone has been staring at him the whole time. He looked around the room and found a tall man with all-black clothing watching him intently, Hadrian couldn't see his face however he looks like the skeleton from one of his storybook. The man stepped forward towards Hadrian's cot and stroke the baby's cheek with a long bony finger. Hadrian giggled at the touch and grabbed the bone-man's finger.

"Little Hadrian Potter. You intrigued me." Chuckled the bone-man. "I now know why my sister chooses you as one of her mark-bearer. I am curious as to how you will continue your journey to your greatness and to  _others_."

Hadrian tilted his head and suddenly he felt another presence behind the man. A lady with long flowy brown hair, white elegant robe and the most beautiful and radiant violet eyes. The warmth emitted from the beautiful lady made Hadrian so happy that he giggled even more as the lady moved to his cot and proceed to carry him from it.

"Lady Magic." Gruff the man. The lady smiled charmingly at the man but didn't answer his greeting, instead, she turned her attention to baby Hadrian. She lovingly kissed the boy's forehead and left a beautiful rune (*) which glowed for a while and fade afterwards. Hadrian yawned sleepily the warmth began to seep through his body, as he began to take the comfort of the warmth emitted from her, and slowly fell asleep on her arms as she rocked him gently. "You just gave him your mark."

"I did, yes. He is destined to save the Magic in this universe. It is weakening, Death. I know you can feel it too." Answered Lady Magic.

"It is… deteriorating." He paused. "But why this particular child. I do not understand."

"It was Fate who gave me the idea. This child has an ancient root in his veins, far more ancient than Slytherin's. This child has a mind that can comprehend many things that Slytherin couldn't, an equal, an anchor to Slytherin's views. Slytherin has done so much wrong that I had to have Fate to intervene, but I can see that a small part of him can latch himself to little Hadrian. I hope that by watching and living with Hadrian he could learn something." Explained the Lady as she gently lowered the sleeping baby into the cot and conjured a velvet light blanket on him.

"I see… then allow me to leave my own mark. I want to make sure that he knows later on that I will be supporting him."

"And why would you want to do that Brother? Did you look through the Eye of Future? If you did look through the Eye, why did you have to question me?"

Death only gave her a sly smirk and drew the Rune of Death (*) on Hadrian's chest that emitted black mist before fading like the Lady's mark. "I had to ask you to reassure myself, my dear sister. The Eye only spoke of possibilities and I did see a possibility where he will lead this world to greatness. Darkness be damned, he will prevail." He gave the little baby a small smile. "With your assurance, the possibility has a higher chance of coming true."

The Lady Magic chuckled and looked at Hadrian with a warm smile. She gently runs her hand down through his unruly raven hair. "Hadrian James Potter, when the time comes you will meet the both of us and when you do the fate of this Universe lies between the choices that you will have to decide. Until then, study, absorb any knowledge that you can find, the Light isn't as pure as you thought and the dark isn't as evil as you think my dear. As for you, Slytherin… I know you can hear me. Learn and observe from young Hadrian. He will be good for you." With that Mother Magic disappeared leaving Death and the sleeping baby alone.

Death stayed behind to watch the scene proceed as the famous young potion master named Severus Snape, wobbled inside the room only to crumble in despair seeing his old childhood friend laid lifeless on the floor. The shock took a great toll on him and left him screaming in agony. The agonizing howl woke Hadrian up in a jolt and caused him to sit upright to find one of his favourite uncle cradling his sleeping mother, rocking her back and forth and crying loudly.

"Sevvy?" Called young Hadrian worriedly. Snape stopped his rocking and turned his head to see Hadrian. A relieved sigh escaped his lips as he gently lay his Childhood friend on the ground, closing her opened eyes, hoping to give her peace and made his way to the cot to gently grab the baby and hugged him close.

"Oh, Hadrian. My little Hadrian. You're safe. I am so relieved." He whispered soothingly. Though a few hiccups escaped and a few tears managed to roll down and wet his cheeks he quickly took the little baby and exited the wreckage of a house. Death watched the potion master carried Hadrian away from him and Hadrian, still able to see Death, gave Death a toothy smile and gave him a small wave. Death smiled at Hadrian and bowed his head and watched him leave.

"Farewell, little curse. I shall visit you whenever I can." Said Death as he vanishes through the darkness.

Meanwhile, Snape made his way out from the ruble of Godric Hollow. But before he could exit the gate another person arrived and made him took out his wand and conjure a shield before him before readying himself to attack. "WHO'S THERE?!" He yelled.

"It's me Snivellus. What are-! Merlin what happened here?!" yelled the person.

Hadrian, recognizing the familiar voice, immediately reach out to the other person. "Siri!" He giggled excitedly. Severus immediately shielded Hadrian from the well-known auror, Sirius Black.

"Stay away Black! You traitor. YOU GAVE THE DARK LORD THEIR LOCATION. LOOK AT WHAT YOU'VE DONE! THEY'RE ALL DEAD BECAUSE OF YOU." He yelled, tears rolling down his cheeks, his wand hand trembling in anger.

"Sev! What are you even blabbering about?!"

"HE KILLED THEM! LILY AND JAMES. HE KILLED BOTH OF THEM! YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO BE THEIR LOYAL SECRET KEEPER. WHY DID YOU BETRAY THEM!" Roared Severus again. Hadrian watched the both of them in silence, confused as to what is happening right before him.

"W-what… James and Lily? B-but I'm not the secret keeper… It was…That  **RAT**!" Yelled Sirius, suddenly remembered the one who caused this mayhem. "When I find that damn rat, I'm going to kill him!" He growled, his grey eyes filled with malicious intent. "Wait here, Severus!" But before he could even leave to apparate, Severus, who had been listening to him breaking down the culprit, held his arm to stop him.

"Explain it to me, Black."

"I have to go, Snape. I have-"

"For the love of Morgana! Stop and explain everything to me, right now! I just lost my childhood friend! I almost lose Hadrian! I don't want him to lose another family member just because you act rashly! Now stay and explain everything to me!" Severus finished with a sob. He broke down for the second time today and it had taken an emotional toll on him. "Please, Sirius." He begged, his face red and blotchy with tears.

Sirius watched Severus in shock, shocked because he was used with Severus' stoic and uptight personality, he had never seen him express his feelings so outwardly before, shocked to see the usually sour and grim potion master crying his heart out, hiccupping and sobbing in such anguish that it breaks Sirius' heart. The auror shook his arm off and proceed to pull Severus into his arms. "Okay… okay. I'll explain. But not here. Not where people can hear us. Come… I know a place."

"Mommy comes?" Asked Hadrian who had been silent throughout the whole fiasco decided to make his presence known. Severus choked down a sob, he wiped the remaining tears on his cheeks and put up a warm smile.

"Your mommy and daddy have to go somewhere far, my dear." Explained the potion master.

"We come too?" Asked Hadrian as he grabbed Sirius' collar and pull him closer. Severus couldn't bear to see Hadrian's hopeful eyes and looked at Sirius' grey eyes instead.

Sirius stares deeply into Severus' dark eyes, he swallowed a big lump before answering Hadrian. "Not now. But when the time comes. We can visit them." Hadrian pouted at this but nodded nonetheless. He had been experiencing quite a lot of things today. From seeing his mother suddenly sleeping so peacefully, accepting the warm blue orb, meeting the bone-man and the beautiful lady, and seeing for once both of his uncle accepting one and another. He yawned sleepily and laid his head on Severus's chest. Hearing his uncle's heartbeat lulling him to sleep. He hoped that he could visit his mother and father soon.

Sirius smiles at the now sleeping baby, he then held Severus close by the waist and nodded solemnly, "Let's go.". Severus nodded and proceeded to step even closer to Sirius. With a silent crack, the three wizards were gone from the murder scene to someone who can help them.

* * *

The next morning, the news about the Potters erupted and somewhere in a castle where wizard and witches of young age come to improve and learn magic, sat a brooding old figure in a school office with a Daily Prophet on his desk. The current reigning light leader, Albus Dumbledore, had just received the news that the dark lord had managed to kill Potter couple but vanished into thin air with only a killing curse residue left behind around a baby cot. Dumbledore chuckled darkly.

'Pity that the Potters must go. They were great light soldiers, except for Lily, that wench somehow could see through my plans and I almost failed. Fortunately, Riddle manages to clean up my mess before I could.' He thought nonchalantly as he skimmed through the newspaper. But one thing still bugged his mind, the Dark Lord isn't the only one who is missing, but so was baby Hadrian. The Potter child was nowhere to be seen and there wasn't anyone who came to the house, not even Sirius the supposedly James' best friend.

Dumbledore gritted his teeth if only Sirius had come and decided to act bravely as a Gryffindor fool and find Pettigrew to kill him. He could use it and throw Sirius into Azkaban, but the auror never came to check and neither does Snape. Severus was supposed to go there and return to him to give him the news, but instead, he wasn't there or anywhere in the castle. Sirius Black was supposed to be the next one who has to be 'sacrificed for the greater good'. He has to find the three of them and fast. He needed to place Hadrian to one of his chosen light families, so he could be easier to control. Dumbledore tapped at the newspaper on the desk impatiently. Things are not going as it was supposed to.

Suddenly, the office door opened revealing the Severus Snape. "Ah, Severus my boy. I had just heard the news about the Potters. Did you manage to come and see Hadri an?"

Severus remained placid, "The boy was gone when I got there Albus. I could not find him."

"How can you not find him Severus?! Where could he be! If things got out of hands then my plan would fail!" Albus growled. Something inside Severus snap. He knew not to trust Albus long ago when Lily told him about what she found out but now everything is so clear. He knew now what to do.

"I wasn't aware that you have a plan, Albus. However, my prediction is that the baby died alongside the dark lord. The cot reeked of the killing curse residue, I suppose one of the Death Eaters grabbed the baby and tossed it somewhere. Maybe- "Before Snape could finish the door burst opened to reveal none other than Sirius Black.

"ALBUS! What do you mean by this?! I thought they were supposed to be safe! LOOK AT THIS!" Yelled Sirius as he slammed down a new Daily Prophet Newspaper with a new Headline.

_DARK LORD VANQUISHED, THE POTTER FAMILY VANQUISHED, THE DISCOVERY OF A CORPSE OF A TODDLER! IS THIS THE COST OF VANQUISHING THE DARK LORD? LINE OF POTTER ENDED WITH THE DEATH OF HARRY POTTER!_

"MY GODSON IS DEAD, ALBUS! DEAD!" He screamed he furiously grab Dumbledore's beard and yanked it forward. " **YOU** promised me that they would be saved! Why aren't you doing anything?!" He growled menacingly, his grey eyes glaring with fury. Dumbledore gritted his teeth but decided to play safe.

"Now now, my boy. You have to understand their sacrifices are for the greater good. They knew this would happen." He calmly explained while trying to unwind Sirius' fierce grip on his beard. Sirius went pale and let the beard go. His shoulder slumped when everything clicked, he trembled and finally sagged down to the floor,

"You knew… You knew this would happen and you… you didn't even stop it." He muttered weakly. Snape watched with lingering sadness in his eyes, he averted his attention to the headmaster who stood still with a cold smile on his face. Sirius choked a sob, he raised his head and glare heatedly at Dumbledore. "I quit. I'm out. I don't want anything to do with this bloody fucking war." He glowered and stand shakily. He hastily ripped the Order of Phoenix badge and drop it on the floor. He glared menacingly one last time to Dumbledore, "Don't bother me anymore." He threatened and finally left the room.

Snape watched the retreating back of Sirius until the door closes behind him. He calmly looks at Dumbledore again who seemed to be fuming at the current situation and is now glaring heatedly on the door where Sirius left. "I'm off. The dark lord is gone and took the Potters with him. I'm not going to stick around. Expect my resignation letter by the end of the week and don't even bother finding me, I want my grieving time." He said and decided to leave the room, following Sirius' trail. Dumbledore watched with a gaping mouth as his most brilliant potion master slip out of his grasp. It is safe to say that everything is not going the way he planned.

* * *

Outside, both Sirius and Snape apparated together to a secluded alley in Muggle London. They looked around to find any witness and found no one around. They changed their clothes to a more Muggle style and proceeded to walk a few blocks away from the alley. They took a couple of turns and passed through many houses until they stopped in front of a well-off house. They both went inside and found themselves greeted with the sight of a young woman holding the none other than the boy who lived while sitting on an expensive looking couch as if she was waiting for them.

"It took you long enough. Did he fell for it?" Asked the fair-haired young woman, with hauntingly green eyes. A devious smirk appeared as she snuggled the baby tighter. Hadrian, who was currently sleeping in the woman's arms stirred a little but didn't wake up. The woman smiled lovingly at Hadrian and kissed his forehead as gently as she could. Then, she turned her attention to the wizards, "Well?"

"Honestly, Petunia. You put such little faith in me. Of course, he fell for it! Who do you think you're talking to?" Sirius huffed petulantly and collapsed on the couch right next to her.

"It was brilliant, a bit over the top but what can you expect from a pompous Black?" Chuckled Severus as he took a seat on a chair across from the couch. "However, we must not linger here. We have to move. Away from here. Somewhere unplottable."

Petunia Evans, the sister of the late Lily Potter nee Evans, is a successful Lawyer in the city. Knowing that jealousy will not give anything positive to her, she decided to make peace with the fact that she is a squib and decided to turn her life upside down. A graduate Law student from Harvard, she spent most of her life in America, building her career when she found the American Wizarding Community. Working together with the American Wizarding Community, she built many shelters and orphanage for muggleborn children all across America. She kept in contact with Lily all the time and what made her came back to London was what she found out in America about her heritage (*). After clarifying everything with Lily, she decided to stay in London and build another career here. Currently, she is running underground secret shelters and orphanage away from the Ministry's eyes, knowing that if she caught the Ministry's attention things will get messy and the squibs and muggleborns will be caught in the middle. The woman has made her mark in the muggle politics and is a well-respected woman in her field.

"Don't worry." She said. "I've got it all under control."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Please subscribe if you want to follow this story and leave a comment so I would like to fix what is wrong or comment down ideas that could work in this story!
> 
> *) The runes that I used is from the Nordic runes.
> 
> 1) The rune of mother magic is the Eizwaz rune. Definition: Tree of life, Dreaming and Magic.
> 
> 2) There are 2 runes from death one called Yr, Definition: Death, End and War. While the other one is Algiz, definition: Life, Protection, Beginning and Sanctuary.
> 
> (*) I'm going to make that both Petunia and Lily is the last descendant of the Sayre family from Isolt Sayre. One of the ancestors married to an Evans and decided to move back to London. Therefore it will explain why Hadrian speak parseltongue even after the hocrux were taken away from him.
> 
> Thank you!


	2. The Plan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, though the ideas that I used here is a mixture of mine and from some other stories that inspired me.
> 
> Please Favorite, Follow and Leave a comment!
> 
> Wow, second chapter already?! I must be on a roll! Hahaha, enjoy the story and I hope you guys made it to the end!

 

**_"Knowing your own darkness is the best method for dealing with the darknesses of other people."_ -**  **Carl Jung**

_Sirius smiles at the now sleeping baby, he then held Severus close by the waist and nodded solemnly, "Let's go.". With a silent crack, the three wizards were gone from the murder scene to a place no one can plot._

* * *

Sirius, Snape and the sleeping baby arrived in a dark alley near the muggle side of Leaky Cauldron. Sirius gently guide Snape further from the Leaky Cauldron alley and guide him to a more secluded area. He then used his wand to call the knight bus. When the bus arrived, Sirius gave the location they were heading and motioned Severus to go on the bus. When they arrived at their destination Sirius lead them to an expensive looking neighbourhood, with many mansions and regal looking statues.

They both finally stopped in front of a gate to the most modest looking mansion out of all in the neighbourhood. Hadrian who had been sleeping all throughout the journey decided to wake up, he looked around confusingly, clearly at loss at where he is. He snuggled even further to Severus' neck, taking comfort in the man's deep hum. "You're awake my dear? You should go back to sleep, love." He whispered and brushed his lips on the baby's forehead. Hadrian shook his head but didn't answer anything.

Sirius watched the scene with an uncomfortable clench in his gut, no child should suffer the fate that Harry is in right now but mellowing his fate will not change anything and it will certainly not bring both Lily and James back to life. He has to stay strong and mature for Hadrian. He turned to the gate and unlock it with a silent alohomora. Severus' eyes widened but stayed quite nonetheless he began to question as to why the marauder led them here. He followed Sirius into the mansion's pathway and to the main entrance of the building.

Sirius knocks three times and twice after, he waited for a moment until the door opened by itself. Sirius motioned Severus to go inside and wordlessly flick his wand to bring up complicated wards and closed the gate. After he's satisfied with his work, he went inside the mansion. "Go take a seat on one of the couch in the living room. It's on your left. I'll alert the owner of this house." He ordered and took off his coat and let it float to one of the coat hangers in the mansion. He wasted no time and immediately walked up the stairs to the second floor.

He easily manoeuvred himself in the mansion and stop in front of a door that serves as the master bedroom door. He stayed quiet for a minute to gather his wits, clearly trying to find a way to explain everything to the owner. He sighed heavily before opening the door and closing it with an inaudible click. He gazed at the person who is sound asleep in the big bedroom with a loving smile. He quietly walked to the side of the bed where a beautiful slender woman sleeps with a peaceful smile on her face. He crouched down and lovingly brushed the woman's golden locks.

She shifted and groaned a little but recognizing the familiar touch, she graced a smiled. "Sirius. You came back late. I was beginning to worry." She grumbled while snuggling closer to the edge of the bed to feel the warmth that Sirius was emitting. She reached out her hand to cup one of Sirius's cheek. "I'm glad you're back." She smiled with her eyes still closed, ready to fall asleep again.

Sirius sighed heavily as he nuzzled her palm, leaving a few chaste kisses on it. "I'm sorry to wake you up this late and making you worry, but…" Sirius trailed, hesitant to continue he paused to gather his words. He opened his mouth a couple of times but then he remembered the state of the Potter house, he remembered how shaken Severus was that he didn't want to see James and Lily's bodies. His lips began to tremble as hot tears began to roll down his cheeks and he broke down into sobs.

Shocked with the tears, the woman opened her eyes, revealing the most beautiful emerald eyes that filled with concern. She raised her head and moved forward while still laying down to hugged Sirius. "Sirius? What is it? What happened?" She whispered soothingly, gently caressing his hair calming him in the process. "Tell me, love…" Said the fair-haired woman as she let Sirius go, to see him straight into his eyes.

"I-it's about James… and Lily." He choked and looked at her with the most broken expression. "They're both gone, Petunia. Voldemort killed them…" He finished with a sob.

Petunia Evans, the sister of Lily Potter nee Evans, stared in shock. Her face completely loses complexion and went horribly white. The news of her sister untimely demise hit her hard. She couldn't believe that her little baby sister is gone forever. She could've sworn that she just met her the other day. "M-m-my sister? Lily?" Her voice cracked. Sirius nodded, crying openly in his hand. Petunia sat up slowly, her hands trembled as the reality hit her hard. "P-please… tell me you're j-joking… Lily couldn't be… She couldn't!" She yelled while she shook Sirius' shoulder. But the man shook his head and Petunia snapped inside. Slowly tears escape her eyes then it turns into a stream and the next thing she knew, she was crying hysterically in her hands.

Sirius gently reached out and enveloped her in his arms. Petunia cried loudly on his chest, letting grief take over her emotion. She wailed, screamed, and sobbed both in sorrow and agony. She kept on denying and denying but deep down she knew that Sirius didn't lie. "NO! Please tell me this isn't true… Please…" She cried as she pulled Sirius closer to her. Sirius stayed and hold her silently, relieved that he had put a silencing charm in the room before so the other guest downstairs wouldn't hear. He kissed her hair and began to shed a tear too.

"I'm so sorry."

* * *

Severus sat quietly in the obviously expensive living room. Now that he had calm himself, he began to question the relationship Sirius had with the owner of the mansion. How did he meet such a person? Let alone form an acquaintanceship that let him use the mansion freely. Did Severus miss something? Had Black finally met someone worthy of his attention? Or was this all Black's? Questions after question began to fill his mind that he missed the calculative look Hadrian was wearing as he scanned the room. Hadrian made a whining noise which made Severus broke his focus and immediately paid his full attention to the child.

"Siri?" Asked Hadrian with his piercing wide eyes looking at Severus curiously.

"Truthfully, Hadrian. I do not know where your other uncle is. But I knew that he is hiding something." Hadrian pouted at that and looked around the room again. Severus saw his curiosity as amusing, he chuckled and ruffled the boy's hair. "Do you want to look around with me?" He asked. Hadrian gave him a toothy smile and with that Severus carried him around the room.

There are no pictures around the room, only paintings from abstract to still life but no pictures. One thing that is certain was that this is a muggle house. Everything was filled with muggle things, antique clock, a radio, a piano, and there are no traces of magic around the house, except for Sirius'. "I don't know what your godfather is thinking, Hadrian. But I got a feeling that there's a surprise waiting for us later on." He sighed as he cuddled Hadrian closer. The baby, however, remained nonchalant, completely mesmerized by the antique clock ticking.

* * *

After a few minutes passed Petunia finally calmed down and had reverted to sobbing quietly in Sirius' arms. Then something hit her, Hadrian, his lovely nephew, what about him? With trembling hands, she tried to pry herself out from Sirius' hold. "Sirius… What about Hadrian? Is he okay? Is He…" She paused not wanting to finish that dreading sentence. Petunia gazed into the grey eyes that the wizard before him has.

Sirius could see a flicker of hope underneath her sorrowful gaze, he gently wiped the remaining tears on her cheeks and brought her forehead to his. "He's okay… He's downstairs with Severus." He whispered. Petunia released a choked breath, she leaned heavily to Sirius as the feeling of relief washed over her. "Do you want to see him?" He asked.

Petunia nodded, though she still couldn't believe that her dearest sister is gone she's relieved that Hadrian manages to live. She has to do everything to protect her now only blood. She slowly gets out of Sirius' hold and stood shakily on the side of the bed. She put on her night cloak and pulled Sirius out of the bed. They both stood in front of one another while holding each other's hand tightly. She took a big breath and exhaled heavily. "For Hadrian." She stated finally. Sirius nodded in agreement and kissed her forehead.

"You're so strong." He smiled. Petunia smiled sadly as she put her head on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry for your loss… James was like a brother to you." She whispered. Sirius gulped audibly and shook his head lightly.

"They're both were so brave. They've done what they could. Now… Now it's our turn. For Hadrian." He said gazing into her eyes. Petunia nodded and with that, they both left the master bedroom and descended the stairs. They found Severus standing in front of an antique clock with Hadrian watching the clock with a fantasized gaze. Petunia choked down a sob as she saw the hauntingly familiar curious gaze which resembled so much of her late sister. Hadrian looked so much like James but she has a feeling that he will inherit Lily's mind. She saw so much of her sister in her little nephew that she couldn't help but shed another tear.

Severus who heard the disgruntled sob immediately turned to the new occupant of the room. Surprised to finding none other than Petunia Evans and Sirius Black hand in hand like a married couple, standing in front of the living room entrance and was watching them staring at an antique clock. Severus was definitely taken aback. "Petunia?" Asked Severus sounding so comical that he mentally cringed himself. Hearing a familiar name from his uncle, Hadrian looked away from the clock to see a beautiful long haired blond lady with her mother eyes standing with his Uncle Sirius. Hadrian reached out to the woman, feeling familiar with her aura, he made a distressed noise when Severus didn't oblige to his demands.

"Hello, Severus." She greeted back. She immediately left Sirius' side to go cradle her nephew. Hadrian eagerly left Severus' arms to be cradled by the woman who had the similar loving eyes his mother have. When she safely placed Hadrian in her arms, the baby cupped her cheeks and brought her forehead forward to touch his. "Do you remember me, Hadrian? I carried you when you were born." She said Hadrian's face scrunched up, trying to remember this familiar face. His mother had told him what her name was. He knew this person, he knew who she was, this lady was one of his family.

"Tuney." He said finally, he remembered his mother telling stories about a person named Tuney becoming a hero for herself. Even though he was a year old, he could understand some of his mother's story. He could remember how his mother told stories about Lily, Tuney and Sevvy going on adventures and discovering many magnificent things to lulled him to sleep and it worked every single time.

Petunia took a short breath when she heard the baby said her nickname given by Lily all those years ago. She sniffed and nodded, "That's right. I'm your Aunt Tuney." She said as she hugged the baby closer. Hadrian giggled and embraced the warm hug, his aunt felt so similar to his mother, so warm and cosy and her tone of voice too made him remembered about his mother. Suddenly, remembering his mother, Hadrian began to look around trying to find her. When he could only find his uncles staring at him and his aunt he began to make distressed noise. "What's wrong, love?" His aunt asked in concern. Hadrian looked around the place again, where's his mother? Where's his father?

"Mum where? Dad?" He asked his voice close to crying. "Mum? Dad?" He asked again while still trying to look for them. Petunia looked over the shoulder to find both Severus and Sirius looking at her with sadness in their eyes. Petunia sighed heavily and moved to a big sofa to sit. She carefully positioned Hadrian so he could look at her, though still struggling, Hadrian manage to calm down to focus on Petunia.

"My darling Hadrian, from now on your mother and father couldn't be here with you. Both of your parents are having another adventure right now. Hadrian, you have to understand that they won't be coming back home." She explained slowly as she caressed Hadrian's hair. Hadrian was upset, he wailed as hard as he could, he didn't want to be away from his parents. He wanted his father's warmth and his mother's lullaby. He cried and cried until his voice went hoarse and his eyes began to tire. Petunia, who had been calmly rocked him in her arms, knew somehow that Hadrian needed this and while Hadrian was wailing loudly she cried silently with him.

Severus and Sirius watched the scene revolved in front of them with a gut-wrenching feeling in their stomach. They stood behind her awkwardly and place a hand on both of Petunia's shoulders. Without even saying everything, they just stood there giving the grieving family a silent support. After a long heavy hour, Hadrian was still sobbing loudly while Petunia just silently cry as she continued to rock him back and forth.

"Harry, my love. I know you want to meet your mummy and daddy, we can visit them one day but for now… Your uncles and I are going to take care of you, okay?" Said Petunia as she brought the crying baby to her shoulder. Hadrian nuzzled his head under her chin, still sobbing with a hoarse voice. "Oh, we are going to have so much fun together. I am going to read every book that your mum used to read, while your uncles play with you in their free time. We can visit the world and you are going to learn so many things. I am going to show you the whole world, my darling." She said Hadrian snuggled further under her neck, like the sound of learning new things. She began to hum an ancient tune as she stood up and began to rock Hadrian to sleep. "But for now, my love… sleep." She hushed and began to sing an old tune that her great-grandmother used to sing.

" _Elgara Vallas, da'len (Sun sets, little one)_

_Melava somniar (Time to dream)_

_Mala taren aravas (Your mind journeys)_

_Ara ma'desen melar (But I will hold you here.)_

_Iras ma ghilas, da'len (Where will you go, little one,)_

_Ara ma ne'dan ashir (Lost to me in sleep_

_Dirthara lothlenan'as (Seek truth in a forgotten land,)_

_Bal emma mala dir (Deep within your heart)_

_Tel'enfenim, da'len (Never fear, little one,)_

_Irassal ma ghilas (Wherever you shall go.)_

_Ma garas mir renan (Follow my voice.)_

_Ara ma'athlan vhenas (I will call you home)_

_Ara ma'athlan vhenas_  (I will call you home)"

Hadrian blinked owlishly as he listened to his Auntie singing him his mother lullaby. "Mummy…" He muttered and slowly he fell asleep on Petunia's shoulder. Wherever his Mummy and Daddy are, he hoped that he could meet them soon, but for now, he guessed that living with his uncles and his aunt will be a great adventure. He finally let loose his consciousness and let Hypnos took him to the land of dreams, into the arms of her smiling mother.

"I'm going to tuck him in. Sev, you must be famished, right? Sirius can lead you to the kitchen. I'll be downstairs in no time." She instructed and made her way to the stairs and to her bed. Severus stood awkwardly next to Sirius, the air of discomfort just made it more awkward. Sirius began to walk out of the living room and that made Severus hastily followed him. Trying to answer some of the questions that had been erupting in his head ever since coming to this mansion. He is tired, sad, miserable, his wits beginning to get the best of him and he didn't like it. After walking a bit, they both arrived in a cosy kitchen and Sirius motioned him to sit on one of the kitchen counter's chair.

Severus sat quietly, not wanting to meet the other eyes he decided to examine his callused fingers, doing potions wasn't doing his look any good, not that his look was anything to be praised for but he at least wanted to look decent. He felt a heavy stare of the other person in the room and somehow, he felt meek since the emotional toll was beginning to get him. "What's your question?" Sirius finally began.

"I have a lot really, but putting the obvious aside, I want to know what you meant about you not being the secret keeper." Asked Severus, he decided to put the whole Petunia and Sirius behind him and asked the most important questions. "What is going on here? Dumbledore told me that you were the secret keeper and that you were on your way to tell the Dark Lord the whole plan. He told me that basically, you were to blame!"

"That old coot! I swear I am going to kill him when I have the chance! Lily was right. Why didn't I listen to her…" Growled the Auror. He took a deep breath before explaining the whole debacle, he told him how he had a plan to use another person as the secret keeper since Sirius is an obvious choice and it would throw them out of the track, Dumbledore had accepted and approved, he had been the one who witnessed the Secret Keeper ritual, the more Severus hear the more he began to detest Dumbledore more. So, it was as his best friend had expected, Dumbledore's trust had begun to waver at both Lily and James' loyalty and hearing the prophecy about the Potter's child he used it to delete them from the equation. Severus let out an animalistic growl and his magic crackled.

"So, it is true… What Lily had told me a few days ago." Said Petunia standing right behind Sirius as if she was there the whole time. Severus stared into Petunia's green eyes. Petunia took a seat right next to Sirius and fiddled with her necklace. "Lily… Lily was talking about how Dumbledore's agenda is beginning to feel one-sided. She said that she found out that Dumbledore doesn't agree with the Olde Ways anymore, he wanted to ban it, he doesn't want to liberate the creatures, he wanted to interact more with the muggles but decided to turn a blind eye to the fact that many squibs and muggleborn are neglected, abused, sold, even murdered." Explained the woman. Petunia rubbed her side as she remembered her sister's suspicion.

"Lily… I knew she was special. Ever since she was little, she could feel the thrum of magic around her, she said that as time goes by and as the Ministry Magic began to banned ridiculous rituals and began to ban dark magic and traditional family magic, the magic around her began to weaken. She somehow knew that Dumbledore was locking the dark magic knowledge by burning scrolls and tomes from Hogwarts Library. Dumbledore even messed with Hogwarts wards, he began to restrict many less known magical areas, and with his wrongdoing, the magic in your community is weakening and on the verge of dying, that's one of the reasons as to why many 'pureblood' family produced squibs lately aside from genetics anyways. She also said that since Dumbledore heard about the prophecy she caught him mumbling to himself, saying that he finally has a perfect weapon. Lily knew that he was talking about Hadrian, she knew that Dumbledore is planning to make Hadrian a weapon to fight the war that he began.

"Somehow, I think that she knew that both she and James will die soon because she began to leave her grimoires here, letters, trinkets and Hadrian's stuff too. Not just that she also said that were something to them, I should go to the goblins and they would explain everything to me. She said to me that Hadrian will bring the change that is needed in the Magical world." She finished with a heavy sigh. "I should not have brushed her paranoia so easily. I regretted that deeply." She muttered, Sirius took her hand and kissed it.

"It's not your fault, love." He reasoned. Her shoulders sagged and she leaned heavily on Sirius' shoulder. Severus watched the scene before him with an obvious discomfort painted on his face.

"I'm sorry, but I really don't need the two of you acting as if I am not present here." He groaned as he began to rub his temple. "I knew that Dumbledore is not what he is supposed to be. His agendas are one-sided and neither party will get anything positive from him. That is the reason why I uphold the Dark Lord's belief. He was not all insane and snake-like, you know. When he was spreading his belief, I understood it and I believe that he was on his path to change the wizarding world, but somewhere along the way things changed and he changed. I began to turn my back on him when he began to spread a pureblood supremacy belief. I wasn't loyal to him nor Dumbledore, I have another problem at that time but things escalated when that bloody prophecy came out. The dark lord began to target on Hadrian and I couldn't let that happened so I asked for help from Dumbledore and look at what that got me." He sighed and buried his head in his palms. Severus began to furiously massage his scalp as a headache began to seep into his brain.

Sirius nodded as he took the information slowly. He now knew some little things that happened when Dumbledore began to meddle. He began to hate everything dark when he is a dark wizard, he began to hate his family and acted so rashly. His family began to change too, he lost contact with many of them and he didn't know how to reconcile with them. "We have to leave Dumbledore. I am going to quit the order. As soon as the incident today made it to the papers, I am going to Dumbledore and leave the Order."

"I am going to quit teaching in Hogwarts. My purpose in the Order is gone and the Dark Lord is no more. My sole and only purpose now is to be with Hadrian and help him grow." Said, Severus. Petunia nodded solemnly as her brilliant mind began to work erratically. When things finally clicked in, Petunia put on her Cheshire Grin. "What are you grinning about?" Severus asked curiously. Even though he hadn't seen her for a long time, he knew some of her habits and when that particular grin showed up. He knew something was up. "You have a plan in mind don't you."

"As the matter of fact, I do. Here's the plan."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: Thank you for the reviews!
> 
> Now the elvish lullaby that I wrote here is Mir Da'len Somniar, from Dragon Age Dallish Lullaby. The English translation just fits with their relationship. Therefore I used it for the lullaby from now on.
> 
> I am making Petunia and Sirius as a couple here, I have never thought of the both of them to be a thing. However, it is crucial for them to be together to make this story work.
> 
> Snape, Lily and Petunia are childhood friends. They kept in contact and the whole Mudblood thing that Severus spout never happened. Severus will have a partner here, sooo be sure to look forward to that.
> 
> I am afraid that I am making Hadrian a bit smarter than he was supposed to be. So if there are suggestions or comments to make this story better I am welcome to it! Please follow and favourite the story if you like it and leave a review so that I know my mistakes and to improve my writing.
> 
> T.G.E


	3. Secret Escape

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's note:
> 
> Welcome back! Now, I wanted to thank you for the reviews! I really appreciate all the comments, kudos and follows that all of you gave to me! I promise I will try to update as frequent as possible! for now, enjoy this chapter~~

_"The bravest thing that I ever did was continuing my life when I wanted to die." – Felix. H (source: Pinterest)_

* * *

_"Don't worry." She said. "I've got it all under controlled."_

* * *

After both Sirius and Severus did their first phase of the plan, Severus decided to stay in Petunia's mansion and stayed under the radar from the wizarding world. The potion master immediately claimed the guest room and had been dead asleep after the hectic meeting with Dumbledore that morning. While Sirius had gone and quit his job as an Auror, owled Gringotts to freeze his own personal account and finally coming home with a new responsibility who was asleep after his beloved aunt read him a bedtime story. Now, Sirius was busy writing a letter to his best friend, Remus Lupin the only guy he could rely on about his current situations, hoping that his friend could once again stand by his side. After he wrote the letter he watched his Owl took it and disappear into the night's sky. Sirius could only hope for the best.

In a large master bedroom, Petunia observed her nephew with many thoughts in her head, Lily did leave a couple of Hadrian's things around the house, like Hadrian's blankets and toys, the cot, his high chair, and such, but if Hadrian is going to live with her and Sirius, she has to buy a couple of more things, since her work consists of meeting with higher-ups people, she has to buy more formal clothes for him, then there's the matter of the goblins that she needed to take care of.

Petunia sighed heavily whilst stroking Hadrian's messy black hair. She has to plan this carefully and with that she took her leave from her chamber and went to her office. She took out her notepad and started to scribble out her plan. She needed to buy clothes for Hadrian, more baby books for him, after that she and Sirius could go to the Goblins and sort things out, she has to find both Lily's and James' will, after that she has to plan on how to work all of these out. She groaned loudly and brought her head to her table, at the same time her office's door opened. She lifted her head a little and found Sirius coming into her office.

"Stressed out?" He asked, moving forward to sit on the sofa in front of her desk. He took Petunia's hand from the notepad and kissed the back of it.

"There are so many things to do." She huffed and put her head on the table again. Everything happened so abruptly that her emotions are still tangled together. "It all happened so suddenly, Sirius. I-I… How am I supposed to react? I-I'm not ready to move on from my sister. I don't even think I am qualified enough to raise Hadrian!" The stress was getting to her, she has a lot of things on her plate already and now the responsibility of raising another human being was thrown at her. Her fear of not giving enough love to Hadrian is eating her courage and confidence.

"Hey…" He moved to her side and spun her chair to face him. Then Sirius knelt down on the floor and took both of her hands in his. "First of all, moving on is hard. It's not a you-sleep-on-it-and-it-goes kind of thing. It'll take a long time, could be weeks, months or even years. But you will overcome it. The next thing is, Hadrian is not only your responsibility to carry. It is not a burden that only you have to face. Hadrian is also my responsibility and so it's also Snape's. We are going to raise him together and I am sure that it will be enough."

Petunia, albeit slowly, started to visibly calm at Sirius' words, "Together?" She asked as she lifted her head to stare into his deep grey eyes with hope. She was afraid, so very afraid of the consequences that lie before her.

"Together, love. You, Me, Hadrian, Snape, and probably Remus." He grinned and reached up to cup her delicate face and pulled it forward to him for a kiss. It wasn't their usual teasing kiss, nor was it one of those sensual kiss, it was more of a firm kiss to reassure Petunia that she has someone with her to fight the world with.

She smiled in their kisses, finally, she pulled back and rest her forehead on his. "I still can't believe you choose me as your lover." She whispered, closing her eyes as she feels Sirius' breath in front of her.

"How many times should I tell you this. I chose you because you meant so much to me, you are my anchor in this unforgiving world, you are what makes me stable, I don't care if you don't have magic, I don't care that you are a squib, I don't even care that you don't want to have sex with me! What I care is that you listen to me and accept me for who I am. What I care is that you have been loving me so wholly that sometimes I unintentionally hurt you but you brushed it off anyway." He explained because he knew that due to Petunia's parents neglecting her, the past had affected her insecurities and made her question herself more than often, more than he likes even. He has to try so hard to make her realize how amazing she really is. "You don't care that I am a wizard or from a pureblood family or that I have money in my vaults. I love you Petunia, I don't care what will they say. I love you and you deserve this."

"Do I really?"

"Petunia, you deserve everything and even more. Do you know what you don't deserve? The fact that your sister was taken from you. You don't deserve that. You deserve to be loved, even though not everyone will love you but at least you are surrounded by people who love you. You have me, Snape, Harry, even Remus would love you. Okay?" Petunia had cried in the middle of Sirius' speech and had moved to hug him tightly.

"I love you so much, Sirius." She sighed lovingly to him, melting into his arms, Petunia took a breath and breathe in Sirius' signature perfume. It had always calmed her whenever the negative thoughts began to cloud in her mind, it has been her saving grace ever since they had dated, even when she was out of town, Sirius would come in the middle of the night and slide right in next to her so she could battle those menacing nightmares. To her, Sirius is her hero, the hero that she always dreamed off whenever she got neglected by her parents, the hero who would pamper her whenever she felt useless, the hero that she desired all those years ago. He is everything for her and she is everything for him. Petunia pulled back to see the pair of grey eyes looking at her with so much love that it took Petunia's breath away.

"Good, because if you don't love me anymore. I don't know if I could live with that." The Animagus chuckled and peck his lover's nose. Petunia nuzzled his chin and let out a content sigh. "Alright, I took a peak of your to-do list, just now. It's a lot… but we'll manage. How about we left Severus with Harry here tomorrow and we'll both go to Gringotts to settle things with the goblins. I know that Severus needed time for himself since he's also grieving for Lily. After that, we'll do the other mundane stuff. How's that sounds?" Petunia nodded silently, after staying a couple minutes holding her, Sirius carefully positioned her in his arms snuggly before proceeding to carry her into their bedrooms whom they're sharing with his little godson. Sirius gently place Petunia down on the bed as if she were made out of porcelain, then he changed his own clothes, tuck himself on the other side of the bed and pulled Petunia's body in his arms, he immediately buried his nose in Petunia's golden locks and fell asleep for the night.

* * *

Two pairs of eyes were watching the couple as they fell asleep in each other arms, after waiting a couple of minutes and making sure the couple is asleep as a rock, two eerie figures emerges from the room and as if on cue the magical feel in the room shifted unstably that it woke Hadrian up. Hadrian, who had been sleeping in the cot hours ago, woke up and immediately recognize the two figures. He sat up slowly and used the cot to stabilize himself before standing perfectly in it. He looked up at the two figures and smiled. "Blackman! Lady!" He giggled with his baby voice. One of the figure, Lady Magic, giggled almost immediately while the other, Lord Death, grumbled sulkily. They were both in a different disguise now, while the Lady Magic still has her long flowy brown hair, her eyes were in a different shade that seemed to be shifting every time the light touches it, meanwhile Death has a complete makeover, he was not in his skeletal form but rather in his dashing human skin, albeit pales than most human but still human nonetheless, long dark hair the stops on his mid waist with glowing amber eyes that holds the secret of the universe.

"Hello, Hadrian. How are you today?" Cooed Lady Magic as she glides to the cot elegantly, she picked Hadrian up and settled him on her hip. Hadrian hugged her tightly, basking the warm magic that gives him the tingles. "You are very fortunate to have such great people around you. Your aunt, though magicless, has been helping the magical community and making big changes. You ought to learn so much with her. With her guidance and your abilities, the magical world will finally take a step to change. What Slytherin did be a minor step back, I hope you can fix him, Hadrian. I do hope that you won't fail me, I have chosen many but most failed to use my gifts to destroy me rather than to save me."

Hadrian could only look at Lady Magic's kaleidoscope eyes in confusion but deep down he had a feeling that what she was told will be needed in the future and by the looks of the lady he has something big waiting for him. Death could sense the confusion and distress in his eyes and he reached Hadrian and covered his eyes with his large pale palm. "You need not to worry, little one. That journey of yours will start later in life, don't heed the old hag's words." Whispered Death while taking Hadrian into his arms and letting the baby tuck his head under the deity's chin. "For now, all you need to do is surround yourself with people whom you trust and learn." Lady Magic sighed heavily and walked to one of the large windows in the bedroom. She looked out of the window pensively as she could feel her magic began to deteriorate.

Hadrian made a noise when he felt the warm magic began to dissipate, Death eyed the aura around his sister in concern and moved from the cot to stand next to her. "I know that Time is not on your side and haven't been kind to you, Magie. But to put such burden on a kid is not right either. He just lost both of his parents and to a kid his age he's taking it very well. Not to mention the little tyke that made himself comfortable in his soul, no kid should undergo what he did." Lady Magic had abandoned the view in front of her to stare at her brother, clearly ashamed at what she had said earlier.

What was she thinking, really? A toddler like Hadrian should not have to think about the burden of the world. Not when he is just a child and a deity like her to push something so big to a child is so unlike her. She felt really embarrassed that her brother got to witness her uncharacteristic behaviour. Death who saw the embarrassment seeping through her demeanour chuckled and patted her head.

"You don't have to be embarrassed, you are a young one compared to me after all. Your power is depleting, quickly, and I understand your skittish attitude but nonetheless, your new chosen one is just a babe." Magic nodded at her brother's explanation while letting Hadrian plays with her hair. "But. I have no doubt that Hadrian will save you."

Hadrian, knowing that his name was called, lifted his head and look at the deities with wide Avada Kedavra eyes. Death chuckled at Hadrian's curious expression while Magic just smile at his childish face. She traced Hadrian's cheek with her long pale finger and gave him a glowing smile. "My apologies my Hadrian. Maybe when you are older I shall inform you more. But for now, off to Morpheus' land you go." With that, she let off a handful of warm magic and lulled Hadrian to sleep. Death returned Hadrian to the cot but lingered for a moment while brushing Hadrian's messy locks.

"I have a feeling that we will be visiting him more often in the future." Magic voiced her thoughts. Though a bit weird in a sense, since deities don't pay attention to mortals that much and would rather let them be, but he had to agree with Magic, he too has a feeling that in the near future when Hadrian could hold conversations he will visit the little wielder frequently. After a couple of minutes, he stood up and with Magic disappear from the room, leaving the three mortals sleeping.

* * *

The next morning Snape woke up in a large comfy bed in a black room that resembled nothing like his room. Then the memories of Lily's death came crashing down and Snape's mood instantly went under the weather. Lily, his best friend whom he talked about anything with, is gone forever. Even though he considered Petunia as one of his best friends but no one could replace Lily as his first friend. Lily was there whenever he needed a shoulder to cry on, he gave up all of his secrets to her, she was the reason why he patched up his relationship with James, though they didn't become best buddies right after at least they can tolerate each other like an adult. Again, remembering Lily hurts his heart and he's an outsider, he couldn't imagine what Petunia is going through. However, Petunia has Sirius with her to confide her grief with and the person that Snape needed the most is nowhere to be found. He's all alone to fight his heartache.

Snape slapped himself to rid the growing depressing feeling inside, he looked around the well-furnished room. Simple yet eloquent, a signature of what Petunia loves, which again still confuse him as to why she chooses Sirius out of all people. But what Petunia loves means, she needed it to stabilize herself, so, for now, he wouldn't ask ridiculous questions and will observe instead. He decided to get out of the bed and made his way to the bathroom. Checking himself out in the mirror he realized that if he wanted to stay low profile from the wizarding world, he has to erase all means of magic from his body, meaning he has to get rid of his disillusionment charm.

He has been secretly using disillusionment charm to hide his feature because of his alerting creature inheritance. What some people have overlooked is that some muggles have some fey blood in them because of their ancestors who came across the fey clans and fell in love with one of the fey. This happened to his father's ancestor who bears the look of a fey and somehow Snape inherits the fey ability and the looks. Snape decided to hide his creature inheritance so it wouldn't attract any unwanted attention to him.

Now that he sees himself in the mirror, he had altered his looks so much that he looked nothing like his father nor his mother. If he wanted to wash away all the magic from him he has to take away all of his glamours. He closed his eyes and let the walls that he had for years crumbles away. He opened his eyes to find what had he tried to hide all those years ago. He could see his prominent cheekbones, accompanied with a pair of come-hither eyes and a lordly nose, he has Hades-black eyebrows affixed to an aesthetic face, with an obsidian jaw that was obdurate and unyielding. Though not athletically toned he has Corinthian shoulders and a horizon flat stomach and lastly his lunar shaped magical onyx eyes completing his regal look. But what made him look positively like a fey are his pointed ears, the easiest way to point out a fey.

He brushed his long raven black hair slowly, taking his time in the bath and when he deemed himself well-dressed he came out of his room and went straight to the kitchen. He looked around the kitchen and found Petunia in the middle of preparing what seems to be a big breakfast and sitting on a high chair is his beloved nephew. Hadrian noticed Severus' magical signature right away, he turned his head towards the door and immediately flashed his baby smile towards Snape, "Sevvy!" He exclaimed happily not even noticing his godfather's new looks.

"Morning Hadrian, morning Pet. How was your night?" asked Snape as he took a seat next to Hadrian's high chair. Petunia hummed an answer but didn't bother to start a conversation as she was completely immersed in her cooking. Severus scoffed at her and turned his whole attention to his nephew. "How about you Hadrian? Did you get a good night sleep?"

"No, beautiful lady and Blackman came last night." Explained Hadrian brightly. "Beautiful Lady is sad. I want to help." He frowned remembering the beautiful Lady with weary eyes gazing at him. "But Blackman is nice! Cawwies me awound!" He giggled and waved his chubby hands around trying to remember the bubbly warm feeling he had when the fair-looking man carried him around the room.

"Really?" Asked Severus pretending to take things seriously. "Did the lady and the man look scary to you?"

"No. Lady and Blackman are nice!" Hadrian grinned happily as he continued to play with the eating utensils that his aunt had provided beforehand. Severus chuckled lightly and ruffled Hadrian's unruly hair, he truly was an exact copy of his late father, all except his brilliant green eyes, though green like Lily's it held a different light compared to his late mother. Severus' pondering was put to a halt when he heard a sharp gasp in front of him.

"Oh, my gosh Severus! You dropped your glamour!" Squealed Petunia excitedly. "It has been years since I last saw your real face! I have forgotten how beautiful you look before you put all of those walls around you!" She smiled brightly and serves him breakfast. Petunia's green orbs eyeing him critically. "Your fae inheritance overpowers your human looks. You look too ethereal for your own good. I'm jealous." Pouts his childhood friends which prompts him to laugh aloud. Petunia huffed petulantly and starts to help Hadrian with his own breakfast.

"You shouldn't get jealous of my looks. It's not your looks that hooked Sirius up, right? You have a -grudgingly- amazing man beside you… while I drove mine away…" He eyed his breakfast bitterly and began to chew his toast.

"He hasn't contacted you?" Petunia asked in a small voice, small enough to be a whisper.

"No… It might be for the best. He shouldn't hang around with a death eater like me." Spat Snape, clearly hating his decisions.

"Hey. If the dark lord wasn't a crazy megalomania psychopath, I would also agree with his policies. It's close to what I am trying to do, after all. From what I can tell, after hearing Lily's stories about the dark lord, he seemed to be a perfectly reasonable person before something made him crazy. Lily and I secretly agreed towards his point of view, you know. You followed him before he went crazy right?" Snape nodded while silently chewing the rest of his breakfast. "See. You followed him because you believed that he could change the wizarding world for the better, but you aren't a seer, Sev. You can't predict that in the future he would later dwell into something so dark that it crazed him." Reasoned Petunia.

Petunia's speech made him rethink all of his decisions that he had made in the past. The fact that what the dark lord had said before he went crazy is the reason why he believed in him so much. He still believed that the dark lord can change the wizarding world, like before his pondering was interrupted by the sound of Hadrian whimpering. He looked up to see Petunia cradling Hadrian in her arms with an obviously panic expression while his little nephew covered his own forehead with his small palms. "Hadrian sweetie, what's wrong?" He asked.

"Hwuts… My head hwuts." Whimpered the toddler. Petunia tried every way to soothe Hadrian's pounding head but to no avail. "Aunty Tuney sing?" He asked with teary eyes. His aunt nodded, snuggled him closer and began to sing his mother's lullaby. Slowly the pounding reduced and stopped altogether by the end of the song.

"Better?" Hadrian nodded with a smile. "Good. Now, would you like to continue to eat?" He nodded again and with that Petunia returned him to his high chair and resumed to help him eat. Severus watched the whole things revolved in front of him with interest.

"You're really good at handling children… Why not have one?" He asked curiously. Petunia gave him one of her serene smiles.

"I'm not ready. Not yet. Besides, Sirius and I are not husband and wife. It's not proper."

"Yet." Said a voice from the door. Petunia lifted her eyes to find in one of his trickster grins. Sirius' eyes gleamed with happiness when he looked at both Petunia and Hadrian but quickly changed to confusion when he saw Severus. "Who's this?"

"Really, Black? Am I that easily forgotten?" Snape Snapped bitterly.

Sirius didn't answer anything until finally, it dawned him. "SNIVELLUS?!" He exclaimed ridiculously. His jaw dropped comically making Severus laughed. Sirius is utterly speechless. "What the hell happened to you?! No no no. Snivellus looks different than you do. What kind of sorcery is this?! Well… magic probably but STILL!" He babbled frantically which made both Severus and Petunia laugh, while Hadrian found it comical seeing his uncle Sirius so bewildered and started to laugh along with Petunia and Severus. Slowly, Sirius' awe-struck expression turned into a sour one, finding his obvious confusion humourless.

Petunia tutted and motioned Sirius to come and sit beside her. Sirius grudgingly followed her command and slouched down next to her. "Oh, Sirius. It was just a joke and you were acting a bit overdramatic you know." Reasoned Petunia, she then kissed his nose to dismiss his moody mood. Sirius perks up a bit and after a couple of sickening lovey-dovey kisses, Sirius gave in and let his playful smile decorates his face. While they're in their own world, Severus had cleaned everything up, cleaned Hadrian up and had begun playing with him. They stopped midway when Severus felt that the couple had finally landed back to earth.

"Oh, you've finally noticed us, poor peasants. Thank Morgana." Severus drawled playfully with a smirk while Hadrian continued playing with a toy, that Severus had fetched for him, on Severus' lap. Sirius and Petunia chuckled bashfully with a hint of blush on their cheeks.

"But seriously, what the heck?! You look fucking ridiculous! I mean Lucius Malfoy Handsome Ridiculous, not Umbridge Ridiculous but still!"

"Wow. That's a compliment. From Sirius Orion Black's mouth. What day is it today? Tuney, mark this day as the day Sirius Black compliments little old me." Hearing that Sirius was not amused and put up a frown that made Severus chuckled. His chuckle didn't last long as the air shift into a more serious one. "I have a creature inheritance, Fae clan to be exact." He began.

"My father who was a muggle has some fae blood in him. His ancestor had met with a clan of fae when they came to Scotland. The fae blood had been running pretty strong all through the years but when my mother's witch blood mixed with fey blood. Things got pretty weird. I was more Intune with nature but plants to be exact and making potions are a breeze for me. But what made my mother hid my true nature is because she's afraid of discrimination. I am a half-blood from a muggle father adding my creature inheritance will stir things more. Besides my fey feature had been prominent from the start, with my long ears and all I have to hide it with tons of glamours. What choice do I have? Now that I want to stay hidden from the wizarding world, I can use my normal face freely now. No one knows me."

"Huh… Why did you follow the Dark Lord? He was going to eliminate all muggleborns and make the half-bloods a second-class citizen." Asked Sirius completely in the mood of interrogating Severus.

"That's just one of Dumbledore's propaganda. I followed him before because he had promised me a better life for half-bloods and muggleborns. He promised equality and fairness because he was fair when I joined him. He took care of his follower, he took care of me and my mother. But I don't know what happened when he went on his expedition, he came back and turn into  _that_." The potion master finished his story.

"Hm… I see… So what Dumbledore has been telling the whole world, is wrong?" Sirius guessed as he pieces things up in his head. Snape could only nod as he doesn't quite trust his voice to answer. Sirius went quite afterwards, Snape and Petunia stare at one another when Sirius gave out a long sigh. "Fine, we'll talk about this later. Now that we still have daylight, we should go and mend our business. Petunia and I are going to Gringotts, while you stay here with Hadrian. How's that sound to you?"

Snape thought about it for a moment, he is still quite tired, after all of these predicaments that he had to face alone, he doesn't want anything to do with the magical world. He nodded agreeing with the plan, "I like the sound of that.". With that Petunia and Sirius got ready for the day while Severus cleans Hadrian up. After that, the couple left to the Diagon Alley leaving Severus and Hadrian behind. He was in the middle of tucking Hadrian to sleep when he heard the doorbell rang. He kissed Hadrian's forehead and left the room to answer the door. He knew that Sirius had ward the area and the only one who can enter the property is people who don't mean any harm to the occupant of the house. When he opened the door, he was met with a familiar face, "Remus?" He gasped with wide eyes.

"Severus?"


	4. Fuck you (Part 1)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HELLO! My apologies to all of my readers because I have been absent for far too long for my liking.
> 
> I promised myself to update as soon as possible when I get some time but instead, a lot had been happening in my life.
> 
> I recently just lost my family member whom I loved so much and I haven't been coping well because of this.
> 
> I hope you like this chapter if there are some grammar mistakes and spelling mistakes I apologize for that because I'm still looking for a Beta Reader.
> 
> Now, I want to address something;
> 
> 1.) I do hope you like this chapter. Severus and Remus are my third favourite pairing. If you have any comments and suggestion for their relationship kindly comment in this chapter. Next chapter will be about our enigma couple, Sirius and Petunia.
> 
> 2.) What should little Harry have for his first pet? I am open for suggestion so please comment down below. It could be any magical creatures too and that's it I guess. Well, enjoy the chapter and I'll try to update as soon as possible.
> 
> Grunie

**_"You know you're in love when you can't fall asleep because reality is finally better than your dreams." Dr. Seuss_ **

* * *

"Remus."

"Severus."

They both stared at each other, one of them in disbelief that the other is actually here and the other in anguish as he was re-living his nightmare once again. Severus swallowed thickly as his mouth went dry at the sight of his old lover. He suddenly remembers those endless nights he had spent under the other man's warmth, he remembers the secret kisses they shared during class, before class, and after class. He remembers the warmth of Remus' lips that would linger for a moment on his before he pulled away, he remembers all too clearly for his liking.

He could feel hot tears starting to form and he wanted, oh Merlin he wanted so much to scream and shout at the person who's still staring dumbly in front of him. The reason he falls into depression, the reason he was alone, but he couldn't blame him because it wasn't his fault. He decided to push it aside and look at the werewolf straight in the eyes. "You heard." He begins, he received a silent nod as an answer and he nodded back in response. "Come inside then… Sirius and Petunia are out for the day…" He said as he took a step back to let the man in.

Remus walked inside almost robotically, the familiar sight of Severus is too much for him to handle, not to mention the sight of Severus without his usual glamour, he had remembered the first time Severus had shown him, he had been shocked but at that time it didn't matter because he loved Severus. He still does. Remus took his coat off and followed Severus silently to the living room. The potion master signed him to take a seat on the sofa and left the room to make tea for the guest and with that Remus was left with his own devices.

The werewolf plays with his fingers as his mind began to race, he had hidden his relationship with Severus during their Hogwarts year and amazingly no one had found out, not even the marauders. It was a blissful memory, Severus was everything to him and it all went downhill when Severus had told Remus his thought about the dark lord. Severus' belief had ruined their relationship and he knew that it was for the better to break it off. When Severus returned, Remus had stopped playing with his fingers and had cleared his mind, he needed to focus on the current matter, James and Lily's Death and the fate of his nephew, his cub.

Severus sipped his tea carefully, trying to calm his obviously messed up mind. He swallowed thickly and carefully but nevertheless elegantly put his cup down with a silent chink. Remus had been staring at him the whole time but it didn't bother Severus whatsoever. "So, I suppose Sirius is the one who sent you a letter." Remus nodded. "And How did you manage to find this house?" Asked the ex-professor which the other man didn't answer. "Right… Make yourself at home, I guess. I won't be in your way…" Severus trailed off quietly while Remus remained silent and only nodded along, this was uncomfortable. "A used death-eater must be an eyesore to you." Severus spat bitterly, he got up to leave when Remus made a move to grab Severus's arm. The potion master stiffened at the familiar touch, his breath hitch and his heart thumped painfully in his chest, he made no move to look back. "What?" He croaked out of his dry throat.

"You… You look good." Remus started, which made Severus scoffed and retrieving his hand as if it touches something hot.

"I dropped my glamour." He replied coldly but made no move to leave Remus.

"Why?" Remus asked raising his tone a bit.

"Why what?"

"Why did you come here? Why did you join  **him**? Why did you have to ruin  **us**?!" Remus exclaimed the last part with all of his heart. Severus had enough, he turned back and grabbed Remus' collar and pulled them tightly.

"I DIDN'T RUINED US! THAT'S YOUR DECISION! I WAS WILLING TO WORK THINGS OUT! I WANT TO WORK THINGS OUT! YOU ARE THE ONE WHO ENDED THINGS! IT WAS YOU!" Severus yelled as he could feel his tears streaming down his cheeks. He rained many hits on Remus' chest to show his distress, he openly cries in front of his once lover. "You left me! You! You! You…I begged you, Remus… I loved you, I still do! But you said you can't… you…" He weakly broke down to the floor while hugging himself, he felt Remus crouching down in front of him and his hands ghosting around him. "You didn't even look back…" He sobbed.

Remus heart breaks, it was true. He had forgotten that he was the one who had broken things up between them, how could he forget?

* * *

_Severus walks leisurely down the hallway as he was done for the day and was heading to the dungeon to rest. He wanted to take a long shower to rid of the stinky potion odour he had made earlier that day with Professor Slughorn. He was about to turn around the corner when he felt someone pulls him into an unused classroom. He was met with a figure who held him tightly from behind and had begun to latch their lips on his neck. Severus let out a breathy moan when he relaxed in the familiar arms, Remus, he knew the brunette's gentle touch almost immediately. "Rem… Not now, little wolf." He groaned as he felt Remus' agile hands feeling him up and giving him all the butterflies and all the fireworks in his stomach._

_"_ _But Sev… A moment without you is painfully excruciating." Remus growled while smiling at the other's neck. He continued to sniffed and taste Severus' skin and turning the Slytherin into a moaning mess. "You're killing me, little snake. Your smell is very intoxicating." He drawled lustfully as he began to unbuckled Severus' belt and sneaking a hand inside his pants._

_Severus wanted nothing but to continue this lovely affair but he knew his limits so he forcefully detangles himself from his lover, turns around and puts his arms around Remus's neck. "I know you wanted nothing more than to have me, but my love, I do have my limits you know." Severus pecked his lover's lips afterwards and continues to nibble lightly on them. The Gryffindor could only nod as he returns the Slytherin's kisses with his own. "How are you today?" Severus asked as he pulls away to look at the boy in front of him lovingly, Remus gazes upon Severus' onyx eyes in so much love that he was sure that he could even melt Voldemort into gooey goo with it. But there are things that he would like to discuss seriously with Severus, the sight of his Little Slytherin just altered his plans a little. Now that he could think clearly again, the atmosphere toned down into a more serious one._

_Remus stroked Snape's side gently, though it seemed gentle, Snape could feel the difference between the usual touch that Remus often does. Snape knew very well that something is up and he has a feeling that he would not like whatever it is that Remus is going to say to him._

_"_ _Sev…There's something I want to ask you." Remus started cautiously, moving to another table that is much further into the classroom. The vibe in the room changed almost immediately and it made Severus more nervous than ever, he couldn't think about anything that could cause his lover to change this much. So, without questioning Remus any further Severus followed him to the back of the room and sat next to him on the table._

_"_ _What is it, Remus? Why are you so serious?" Asked the Slytherin curiously. Remus took a deep breath and lets out a deep sigh._

_"_ _Answer me truthfully, okay?" Severus nodded nervously and waited for Remus to ask him the question. Remus visibly took a deep breath again, "Are you a death eater?"._

_"_ _Why do you ask such questions, Rem?" He asked with a slight nervousness in his chest._

_"_ _News travels fast Sev…The Slytherins are making their allegiance known, Sirius' Family is the Dark Lord's supporter and I heard from one of the Slytherin that they saw you in the dark manor… Did you go behind my back and receive the death mark?"_

_Severus went ice cold and snow-white pale when he heard the bullet question, he knew he couldn't hide it any longer. His initiation is in a matter of weeks, right on his birthday because one of the rules to be a death eater is that a member has to be of age. He could lie to Remus but it wouldn't end well in the near future. Severus took a deep breath and muster all of his courage to tell Remus the truth. He looks at him straight in the eye, "No, I am not a death eater. Yet. But soon. I will be." He confessed and almost immediately the temperature in the room drops._

_"_ _What." Comes a simple reply from Remus. Severus' nerve faltered at his growing anger. "Severus… why? How could you?" He asked with an obvious hurt voice._

_Severus couldn't bear to see his expression, so he stood up and left the chair. He crossed his arms over his chest and hugged himself to give him some strength to carry on his explanation. "Many things affected my decision… Remus. My family condition, my faith in Dumbledore… The Dark Lord's belief and the things that he promised, it makes more sense than Dumbledore! The Dark Lord cares about equality for all magicals, Remus. All magicals! Werewolves, Witches, All Creatures, Remus! He pointed out the fault of this magical world, the things that I agree wholeheartedly and the same damned things that Dumbledore chose to overlook. I do not want to follow someone who is hypocritical. The Dark Lord… though his methods are unforgivable it gets the job done." He ended his explanation grimly, he knew for sure that Rems would never agree with what he believed and Severus could only expect the worst outcome. But Remus remained quiet, he didn't move nor respond to Severus which made him more nervous._

_Severus turns to face his lover and shivered in fear when he saw the obvious hurt in Remus' eyes. The Slytherin swallowed thickly and inched closer to Remus. "Remus… Say something. Please." He begged quietly to Remus, putting his hand on the other man's and squeezing it to calm himself down._

_But Remus was hurt and at that moment nothing matters than the fact his lover was going behind his back and joining the dark side, Severus had broken the trust that Remus put unto him. The Gryffindor found that he couldn't trust this man anymore and had finalized his decision in his head. After a couple of silent minutes, he stood up and walk past Severus towards the classroom door but was halted on his steps when he felt the Slytherin grab his wrist to stop him from leaving the room. "Let me go." He growled darkly without sparing a glance to Severus._

_The other boy stiffened when he heard the dark growl from his lover. "Remus… Please, you have to understand this could do well in the future. I'm thinking about our future. For our- "_

_"_ _**Our Future?! Our future?! You're only thinking for yourself. Not even once you spoke to me about this. How could I trust you now?!** _ _" Remus yelled heatedly, complicated emotions start to mix in his mind, anguish, betrayal, hurt, it all clouded his mind and blinded himself. He turns to look at Severus with hate in his eyes. "We're done. This will never work."_

_Severus blanched when he heard Remus's final statement, his eyes began to water as his chest begun to tighten. "N-no. Remus, we can work this out! I want to work this out with you. Remus, I love you…please. There must be a way!" He begged weakly while looking at Remus with pleading eyes._

_Remus averted his gaze from Severus, finding that he couldn't bear to watch his ex-lover's pleading eyes. He remains ed stagnant with his decision. "It's over Severus." He stated again._

_"_ _Remus, please! I'm sorry! Please, let's work this out! I'm begging you, please! I love you, Remus…please…" He sobbed, trying so hard to not Remus go. Remus is the only good thing that had ever happened to him, Remus is his anchor that grounds himself in this pathetic cruel world, losing Remus would damage him so much that he breaks down when he hears what his ex-lover has to say next._

_"_ _I… I can't love you anymore…This will never work out and I'm not going to take any more chances. It's over Snape." He said finally and turned his back walking towards the classroom door and after taking a couple short breath to ease his heartache and tuning down Severus' heart-wrenching sobs, Remus left the classroom, leaving behind his relationship with Snape as well and never once did he turned back, closing the door with an audible click he ran towards the Gryffindor tower and hid himself in his bed._

_While Remus was crying in his bed, Severus remained in the classroom wallowing in his own misery. Everything was crumbling down for Severus, it all went away in a flash that he still couldn't comprehend what had just happened, his lover for these past 3 years had ended their relationship because of his dumb decision, he was going to tell him when the time is right and he believes that their love will prevail, he didn't expect it to end this soon. He stayed in that pitiful form a lot longer than he would've liked and after a couple of hours crying, Lily stumbled upon him and whisked him away to another classroom where the both of them contacted Petunia for a piece of advice._

* * *

After a good twenty minutes of crying in his ex-lover's arm, another familiar cry could be heard from the top floor, breaking any closure moments blossoming between them, Severus quickly pulls himself together and pulls away from Remus, standing up and straightening his clothes before climbing up the stairs to little Hadrian's room with Remus quietly tailing behind him. Severus quietly creaked the door open and glided towards the black crib where a fussy baby was crying his heart out. Severus gently carries the baby and tuck him in his arms and almost immediately Hadrian stopped his crying and opened his emerald green eyes to gaze into Severus's onyx eyes.

"Hello my love, did I wake you up?" Severus asked lovingly as he brought the child closer and brushed his lips on his forehead. Hadrian gurgled happily while grabbing Severus's nose with his tiny hand. "Sevvy," He called lovingly to the potion master and Severus returned the affection with an equally affectionate gaze.

The sight of a smiling Severus Snape with a baby brought a familiar feeling in Remus's guts. He had forgotten how beautiful Severus was when the man showed his affection and it broke his heart again when he remembered why he had almost forgotten that familiar gaze. His thoughts were interrupted when he heard Hadrian distress gurgle. He looked up to find an eerie emerald eye looking past Severus's shoulder and into his own pair of ambers.

Severus noticed this and turned around to move towards Remus. "Hadrian, meet your Uncle Remus. He's an idiot but a good kind of idiot. Re-…Lupin, this is Hadrian." He said shortly, out of the corner of his eyes he could see Remus flattened in disappointment, probably because of the use of his last name instead of his first. Remus brushed his disappointment away and took a step closer to the baby offering a small smile. Severus watched with a pair of cautious eyes as he observed Hadrian eyeing the man before him suspiciously. Severus chuckled and shook his head in disbelief, to think a child of Hadrian's age could be this suspicious at a stranger is highly amusing.

After a couple of seconds, Hadrian finally deemed the man to be satisfactory and gave him his famous toothless smile. "Hello." He greeted happily to which the other man replied with his own wolfish grin. "Hello, Hadrian. A pleasure to meet you." He grinned delightfully and ruffled his messy black hair. Hadrian reached out to Remus for him to hold and Severus obliged passively, the werewolf awkwardly handled the child and let Hadrian rest his head on his shoulder. Remus's amber eyes glanced up to meet with Severus's onyx ones.

"What now?" He asked quite unsurely.

"Petunia and Sirius are in Diagon Alley doing some damage control. They haven't discussed anything for the long run. We've all been grieving at the moment… It's been hard." He muttered sadly and averted his eyes from Remus. "Especially when you're alone." He added bitterly which stung Remus's heart when he realized what that meant.

"Severus- ". "I know…" Severus cut abruptly, his shoulder sagged and he let out a ragged breath. He looked straight into Remus's eyes and pursed his lips. "We can't exactly go back to what we used to be." Remus nodded gingerly, of course, they can't, he wouldn't even be surprised if Severus decided to shut him out and pretend they are foes the thought made the werewolf held Hadrian closer to seek some comfort which amused the baby to no end. "And I don't think to ignore one and another is a wise choice either." Snape paused for a while before taking a closer step to Remus and brought up his hand to shake. "Let's start over."

Remus smiled sheepishly, he took Severus's soft hand in his and shook it lightly. "Hello, I'm Remus Lupin. I'm a werewolf who needs friends." The potion master giggled light heartedly and smiled brightly to Remus.

"I'm Severus Snape. I'm a half-breed who also needs a companion, let's be friends." Severus smiled softly at Remus which prompted the werewolf to pull him into a hug. Hadrian giggled happily between them and grab both of their clothes pulling them even closer, clearly, the baby is enjoying the awkward three-way hug, Severus sighed in content and buried himself on Remus's shoulder, "I missed you." He mumbled silently which Remus answered with an equally silent grunt.

While the two men embraced one another happily with an equally happy baby in between completely oblivious to the two being who was watching over the little baby. Death smiled with Magic besides him, "Their future is bright. A little rough. But bright." Magic commented lovingly as he held her brother's arm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Let me know if you have any critics or comments by commenting in the comment section. Make sure to favourite and follow this story too if you would like to know what's going to happen next!
> 
> Ciao,
> 
> Grunie

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Please subscribe if you want to follow this story and leave a comment so I would like to fix what is wrong or comment down ideas that could work in this story!
> 
> *) The runes that I used is from the Nordic runes.
> 
> 1) The rune of mother magic is the Eizwaz rune. Definition: Tree of life, Dreaming and Magic.
> 
> 2) There are 2 runes from death one called Yr, Definition: Death, End and War. While the other one is Algiz, definition: Life, Protection, Beginning and Sanctuary.
> 
> (*) I'm going to make that both Petunia and Lily is the last descendant of the Sayre family from Isolt Sayre. One of the ancestors married an Evans and decided to move back to London. Therefore it will explain why Hadrian speak parseltongue even after the hocrux were taken away from him.
> 
> Thank you!
> 
> Please do comment and follow my story if you want to know more! I appreciate all the comments and the critics.


End file.
